


i believe in the power that comes from a world brought together as one

by devereauxed



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: And then some more fluff, F/F, Fluff, Olympics, Roisa Fic Week 2018, Roisa Fic Week 2k18, Tessa and Scott...kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: In which Luisa insists that the opening of the Winter Olympics is a holiday.





	i believe in the power that comes from a world brought together as one

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...I don't know. I feel like I should apologize for this fic. I decided to mash my current favorite things together and....this happened. I honestly don't know how I feel about the final product, but I hope it makes you guys laugh as much as I made myself laugh. :P
> 
> I should also probably point out that I am very tired so if there are typos or if this is in fact gibberish, well, it was a valiant effort on my part. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.” 

Rose smacked the hand poking her and grumbled something unintelligible. 

“No, you don’t get to be angry right now. Today is when the world is at peace, today is when we come together as one, today the Koreas will reunite!” Luisa said, nudging Rose with her elbow. 

Rose rolled over, curly hair covering her face. “What?” she asked, exasperated. 

Luisa just grinned. 

The other woman scrambled for the clock on the bedside table and spun it to face her. “Luisa, it is three-thirty in the morning!” 

“Exactly. We only have half an hour, you need to get up.” 

Silently, Rose reached over and placed the back of one hand to Luisa’s forehead, but Luisa slapped it away. “I don’t have a fever, Rose, it’s Olympics day!” 

With a groan, the other woman collapsed back to the bed and pulled her pillow over her face. 

“I knew you forgot,” Luisa told her, trying to pull the pillow away. 

“I didn’t forget,” Rose mumbled. “I blocked it out.” 

“When denial is in play, a person simply refuses to recognize the truth, no matter how apparent.” 

“No,” Rose snapped, flinging the pillow off the bed. “Do not self-help me right now. It is three-thirty in the morning and you want me to get up to watch a parade.”

“It is not just a parade. It is a _ceremony_.” 

“Do people march?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do they wave flags?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then it’s a parade.”

“Call it what you want, but you’re getting up to watch it,” Luisa replied, smacking her on the butt and standing up, pulling the blankets off of the bed as she did. 

Rose growled, trying to snatch them back.

“You don’t scare me,” Luisa called over her shoulder cheerfully, dragging the blankets behind her. “Up please!”

* * *

Twenty minutes later a thoroughly disgruntled Rose was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in the blankets from the bedroom.

“You look like a child,” Luisa told her as she handed her a cup of coffee. 

“I don’t really care so much about that,” Rose replied. 

“Come on, be excited! The whole world comes together, it’s beautiful.” 

Rose scoffed. “The whole world minus half of the Middle East.” 

“And Russia.”

“No,” Rose said. “Just because they’re called the Olympic Athletes from Russia does not mean they aren’t competing for Russia.” 

“They aren’t marching under the Russian flag,” Luisa insisted. 

“Yeah, tell that to their medals. Also, it’s honestly better for me if the Koreas don’t reunite, it’s bad for business.” 

Luisa turned to her with a raised eyebrow, and Rose gave a weak smile. “I mean…yay world peace?” 

Rose was saved from the harsh glare of her girlfriend by a boom of music from the television. 

With a flourish, the opening video of the ceremony filled the screen, extolling the virtues of South Korea, and Rose yawned, leaning her head back against the couch. Nothing was of interest to her about the ceremony itself, but Luisa was excited, and, in the end, happy Luisa was reason enough to sit through three hours of interpretive dance. 

Fireworks lit up the sky around the stadium and Rose smiled, poking Luisa lightly in the side. The other woman turned and gave her a smirk that both melted her heart and sparked her arousal. Still, by the time the Parade of Nations began she was truly debating if Luisa would even notice if she dozed off. Forty minutes and sixty-seven countries later, it was a lost cause, her head dropping to her shoulder. 

Suddenly, Luisa gave a loud cheer, startling Rose awake. Convinced that something was wrong, she shot to her feet, wondering where the closest weapon she had on hand was and berating herself for getting complacent. 

Luisa grabbed her wrist. “Sit down, Tony Soprano, that was joy, not fear.”

“Joy?” Rose asked, her pulse slowing as she dropped back to the couch. “At what?” 

She looked at the television just in time to see a large mass of red moving across the screen, the red and white of the Canadian flag waving wildly.

"Uh?”

“Yes?”

“Canada?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you secretly Canadian? Because I thought I was the only one in this relationship that had a secret identity." 

Luisa rolled her eyes. "No, it’s-" 

The words of the announcer cut into Luisa's response. "And of course the flag bearers for Canada, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir. They won gold in Vancouver, and silver in Sochi, and now they are aiming to take gold again here in Pyeongchang. They are poised to become the most decorated skaters in the history of ice dancing." 

Rose groaned and flopped backward onto the couch. "I should have known." 

"What?" Luisa asked feigning innocence. 

"This is all about your lying figure skaters. Do I really have to deal with this for a third time?" 

"First of all," Luisa began, "they are ice dancers, and second of all, they are not liars." 

"Oh I know a liar when I see one." 

"Why, because it takes one to know one?" Luisa shot back.

"Yes!" 

"Their relationship is beautiful, don't ruin it with your cynicism." 

"I'm not. They may not be in love but they are definitely not just friends. If anything, they are secret fucking," Rose responded.

Luisa smacked her leg. "Don't say that, they're real people." 

"Are you really going to tell me you haven’t imagined what their wedding would be like?"

"Fine, but at least mine is romantic, yours is..." Luisa trailed off. 

"Yes?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"It's inappropriate." 

Rose laughed. " _Now_ you think secret fucking is inappropriate? I seem to remember that you didn't have much of a problem with it a few years ago." 

"Stop saying 'secret fucking'!" 

Luisa shushed Rose with a finger when she opened her mouth to respond and turned back to the TV. 

The Canadian team was still making their way around the stadium when Rose muttered, "You could at least root for the creepy siblings, they're American.”  

Luisa glared her. 

"I'm just saying," Rose said, putting her hands up. "I wouldn't do that with my brother." 

Luisa pointedly turned back to the TV. 

"Wouldn't do it with your brother either." 

Luisa bit her lip to stifle a smile. 

The broadcast switched to a close-up of the flag bearers, showing a grinning Tessa waving the flag proudly.

“You know, she’s pretty hot,” Rose said. 

Luisa turned to look at her. “Excuse me?” 

“Are you really going to try and tell me that you don’t think she’s hot?” Rose said, her words dripping with skepticism.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the only gorgeous brunette in your life?” 

 “I only get one?” Rose asked, her eyes sparkling. 

Luisa scoffed. “I am hurt. I am hurt _and_ offended.” 

“No, you aren’t,” Rose said, laughing. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“No, you’re failing spectacularly at pretending that you don’t also think she’s hot.”

The corners of Luisa’s lips turned up slightly as she fought a smile. 

 “You aren’t fooling anyone, Alver.” 

Luisa gave in and smiled. “Okay fine, but can you blame me? Look at those eyes. I’m a sucker for those eyes. And the freckles.” 

Rose’s smile dropped. “What?” 

“What?” 

“Those are my things!” Rose replied. “I have dibs on those things.”

“Not buying it,” Luisa said with a roll of her eyes. 

Rose’s pout intensified.

“That doesn’t work on me,” Luisa continued. “I am immune to you.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Rose said with a smirk. 

“Oh, I do think so,” Luisa shot back. “I have Tessa to keep me warm.” 

“No, you don’t, she is an _ice_ princess.”

“As opposed to a pillow queen?” Luisa grinned. 

Rose gasped. “Excuse you, I give as good as I get.” 

“From the bottom up, maybe.”

“Is that a challenge?” Rose raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s not a challenge when you’re a sure thing, babe,” Luisa said, patting her arm.

“You’re awful sassy for five a.m.” 

“Well I’m high on the thrill of competition and world peace,” Luisa replied. 

“And Tessa?” 

“And Tessa.”

Rose was quiet for a moment. Then, “can we at least share?”


End file.
